Fairy Tail
Summary Fairy Tail is set in Earth-land,2 a fictional land where wizards2 coalesce into guilds to apply their magical abilities for paid job requests. Novice wizard Lucy Heartfilia runs away from home to join Fairy Tail, a guild famous for its members' overly destructive antics. She is invited into the guild by Natsu Dragneel, a dragon slayer3 wizard who travels the kingdom of Fiore4 in search of his missing foster father, the dragon Igneel. Lucy forms a team with Natsu and his cat-like Exceed companion Happy, which is gradually joined by other guild members: Gray Fullbuster, an ice wizard; Erza Scarlet, a magical knight; and Wendy Marvell and Carla, another dragon slayer and Exceed duo. The team embark on numerous guild missions together, which include subduing criminals, illegal dark guilds, and ancient Etherious5 demons created by the immortal dark wizard Zeref. Following several adventures, Natsu and his companions encounter Zeref living in isolation on the guild's sacred ground of Sirius Island.65 A battle over Zeref ensues between Fairy Tail and the dark guild Grimoire Heart, which attracts the attention of the evil black dragon Acnologia. The Fairy Tail wizards survive Acnologia's assault when the spirit of their guild's founder and Zeref's estranged lover, Mavis Vermillion, casts the defensive Fairy Sphere7 spell that places them into seven years of suspended animation. After later participating in the Grand Magic Games8 tournament, Fairy Tail wages war against Tartaros, a dark guild of Etherious that aim to unseal a book believed to contain E.N.D., Zeref's ultimate demon. Acnologia returns to annihilate both guilds, prompting Igneel – revealed to have sealed himself within Natsu – to emerge and battle Acnologia. However, Acnologia kills Igneel in front of a helpless Natsu, who departs on a training journey to avenge Igneel. Natsu returns one year later to discover that Fairy Tail's master, Makarov Dreyar, has been trying to postpone an invasion by the Alvarez Empire, which Zeref governs. Zeref and his forces assault Fiore, intending to acquire Mavis' physical body preserved beneath Fairy Tail's guildhall, which houses a wellspring of infinite magic power known as Fairy Heart.9 While battling Zeref, Natsu is informed of his own identity as Zeref's younger brother, as well as the true incarnation of E.N.D., whom Zeref resurrected as a demon with the intention of being killed by him. When Natsu fails to do so, Zeref extracts Fairy Heart from Mavis in a bid to erase the present timeline and create a new one where he might prevent the atrocities he and Acnologia have caused. Natsu incapacitates Zeref, and Lucy rewrites the book of E.N.D. to make Natsu fully human. Mavis, who shares Zeref's curse of immortality, is then able to lift their curse by reciprocating his love, allowing both to die. Meanwhile, Fairy Tail and their allies attempt to imprison Acnologia within a space-time rift discovered by Lucy's ancestor, Anna Heartfilia. Acnologia is instead empowered by the rift's properties and escapes, while his disembodied soul traps all of the present dragon slayers in the rift to maintain his new, immeasurable power. After Lucy and the other wizards immobilize the dragon's body within Fairy Sphere, Natsu accumulates the other dragon slayers' magic and destroys Acnologia's soul, killing him and freeing the dragon slayers from captivity. In the following year, Lucy publishes an award-winning novel based on her experiences at the guild; the award ceremony is attended by two strangers resembling Mavis and Zeref, who fall in love. Afterwards, Natsu and his team depart on a century quest,6 continuing their ongoing adventures together. Characters Races Weapons & Items Materials & Concepts Vehicles Locations Category:Verses Category:Fairy Tail Category:Manga